oc_lightningpeltfandomcom-20200214-history
The Desolate Screams
Introduction The pads of your paws gently skimmed the ice as you stepped out of the snow. The sun bounced off the ice, making it extremely difficult to see.You skidded and dug your claws in, to steady yourself. The air suddenly became tense, and the crunch of snow under your paw rung out into the forest like an alarm. The world grew dim and fog rolled in, you see a massive forest in front of you. Startled, you stepped back and the ice became immediately thin and you plunged in, and the snow rapidly began to melt. The remains of snow on the ground blinked ominously in the forest in front of you. You swim out of the freezing pond gently and shake your pelt a little, and look around as the air stayed tense, and without sound. In the distance, you see shadows in the fog, their eyes blazing like fire in the forest. You whip your head around looking side to side and see more shadows in the dark. Some shadows in the shape of a feline, and some in the shape of a canine, all of different and similar sizes. A loud yowl, roar, and howl sounds at once and your ears flatten to your skull and you lash your tail and ask,"Who's there!?" Anxiety clearly stated in your tone. A brown and black clouded leopard lunges at you in the dim light, slamming you down by your neck and unsheathing her claws, which pricked into the fur of your neck, and threatened to dig deeper. You immobilize, going completely still, not daring to even take a big breathe. The clouded leopards piercing emerald eyes observe you,"Who are you, why are you here, and where do you come from." She snarls in a crisp voice. You stutter,"I'm _, and I was j-j-j-just trying to cross a pond looking for prey, and uh... I come from the other side of the pond?" The clouded leopard scowls,"That's what they all say." You could see a hidden smile as she turned her head away, but it vanished as she lunged at you again. You brace yourself for death. She instead grabs your scruff and flings you onto your belly, and pins down your back before wrapping a throned vine around your muzzle and slammed her claw on your head. Your eyes roll back into your head and you go limp as the world fades into complete darkness You snap awake a while later, and find yourself surrounded in that dim forest by hundreds of canines and felines of all types surrounding you and gnashing their teeth. The clouded leopard sat on a rock, her ear flicking. Suddenly a powerful roar sounds,"Nice work Willow." As the clouded leopard dipped her head, a figure emerged. A massive panther with blazing yellow flame-like eyes prowls towards you and lashes his tail. You back up a bit and your tail tucks under your legs. A laughing howl, jumbled with a few barks was heard and a sleek grey wolf/husky mix, with shimmering blue eyes and blue dyed streaks on her pelt padded next to the panther, grinning deviously at you. "Another 'lost' trespasser hmm?" She sneers in a scolding way. Her ears were pricked forward and tail high and you shrunk even more at her posture, your eyes painted with fear. The panther growls,"I believe so Tundra." He turns back to you,"Talk." He ordered. You start to shudder and say quickly,"I have been wandering the lands hunting where I please, I honestly never knew I was in your territory! Please spare me! I'll do anything!" The panther scowls in disgust and opens his mouth to say something but the shewolf butts in, her eyes observing you closely and head turning side to side like a snake, or better yet, a dragon,"Wait Whisperscream.." She says to the panther grinning,"Did you say... Anything?" She snickered. You nod slowly,"Y-yes.. anything." The shewolf turns her head to the panther,"Maybe we should test 'em." She suggested. Whisperscream thinks for a minute and then responds,"Very well." He then let out a powerful roar,"BROKENFEATHER! Can you come deal with a 'guest?" A female black and white clouded leopard, who was quite small, but as soon as you saw her blue eyes you could see her furiousity emerged. Brokenfeather said in a smooth and deadly way,"Don't mind if I do. Get up trespasser." You stand, ears still pinned back as she yowls lunging at you. You step back and lunge at her at the same time, tackling her hard. Brokenfetaher swipes her claws at your face making huge gases and sending you reeling back into a tree. You growl and get up barreling into her side and ripping your fangs into her neck. The clouded leopard rolled crushing you and leaving you on the ground as she got up and raised her claw ready to strike down on you. You close your eyes and then hear the roar,"STOP!" The panther nods,"Thank you Brokenfeather." The clouded leopard nodded and padded to Willow and sat down next to her. Tundra whispered to Whisperscream and he nodded. Whisperscream let out a small smile,"You seem very fit, for a loner, to be in a pack. Willow, my betas, the rest of my pack, Tundra and Broken, our leaders alongside me, tell this upon you. Welcome to The Desolate Screams." Yowls and howls and roars broke into the sky, and you got up standing straighter, and chanting began and your eyes widened and you grinned deeply. Then you realized, maybe not all things were said aloud, when your parents explained what home was. Maybe, if you truly found home, you would find it silently, and when you joined in the chanting, you knew, that home was never explained as something said aloud, it was felt inside, and it came with a price, and it was a beautiful bond that held all these creatures together. You didn't have to be a wolf to be in a pack, you didn't have to be a cat to be in a clan, you just had to be persistent and loyal.., and you had to be yourself, and then, here, in this pack, you would find home in your heart, in your mind, and in your life, and as long as you did your role in the best way possible and to never give up in it, and stayed loyal in every way possible to it, you would never loose it Basic Info Camp Tour In Progress News 8/21/16-''' The page has been finished. Territory Burke Beliefs '''The Starlit Feilds: '''If you`re a good feline or canine and are loyal to your pack, you will awake in this world. It is always night and always lit by stars, and the northern lights are always in the sky. It is way more beautiful than the earth in every way. Every animal gets along here and lives in harmony. Fights that break out here are rare, and are said to be a curse. When they do happen, the world seems to turn around. The sky becomes covered in dark clouds, lightning and thunder rages, and a heavy rain starts to fall. '''The Heart Changing: '''When the bloody side of the moon sees the brightest star of The Starlit Feilds, a beautiful, glistening wave of water comes and washes away the dried blood that has imprisioned the corrupted canines and felines. The dried blood will only wash away from the ones who have had a change of heart and are ready to go to the kinder world. '''The Blood Moon: Dark and corrupted canines and felines go to the blood/dark side of the moon, and are imprisoned in hardened, dark sticky blood. They tend to fight a lot here, which just make things worse for them, causing tsunamis of blood to wash over them, and drown them in death. It is the ultimate punishment. After they drown in blood, they will be placed on the blood moon again, untill another wave of blood comes, and drowns them once more. This can happen forever. Rules Respect If you fail to respect your Leaders, severe punishment will follow your actions accordingly. These felines and canines have fought hard to gain their ranks, your weekling life should respect them. Dipping your head doesn't do this justice, you are expected to bow unless you are a higher rank in the clan, such as Beta, or Shaman, then dipping your head will do. Omegas are expeted to bow fully. Double Clanning Double Grouping is forbidden in The Desolate Screams. If this is discovered from you, there will be no hesitation in exile. Acceptions are if you are in ShadowClan (Stonestar) Stress' and Pestering' Most certainly do not put stress on your Leaders. Your Leaders already have enough on their list, and don't need your stress ontop of that. Do not pester them to do pack, as they have lives outside of Animal jam. Punishments #Warning #Demotion #Clawed ears #Clawed muzzel #Fur torn away #All night and day look out #Caring for kits for a day #Bedding taken away #Bitten #Lacerated muscule or body part #Shoved off highest part in the area, will result in some broken bones #Beaten by the betas #Beaten by all the Combatants #Skinned, almost to the point of no fur #Exiled #Tortured. Death is to much of an easy escape. Ranks Alpha(s) [ Challengeable by Betas ] One Large cat, One wolf, and one domesticated cat. These three animals have joined their species to lead together. They speak with eachother before making large decisions or leading battles, to make sure they all agree. The highest ranks in the pack, and deserve the highest respects. Fear them for they are deadly, and will kill you without remorse... |- ! Beta(s) [ Challengeable ] They can be a large cat, wolf, or domesticated cat. They have worked hard and long to reach this rank, and have probably killed many to stay where they are. It's not a rank to be messed with, and should be show the upmost respect. Often killers and very strong, second in command next to alphas. Shaman [ Unchallengeable ] Shamans are the healers of our pack. They know almost everything there is to know about herbs, and are in charge of keeping everyone strong and healthy, from the smallest scratch to green-cough. They are to be taken seriously and to be listened to. Respect them, and if not, the Alphas, betas, or even the shaman themselves will hunt you down. Third in command next to the Alphas and Betas. Combatants [ Earned ] The Combatants are the hunters, fighters, and bulk of the pack. They are in charge of keeping everyone safe, and keeping the prey pile well stocked. They will mentor Novices into Combatants aswell. Novices [ Earned ] The Novices are the young combatants of the pack. They are 8 moons old and are training to hunt and fight. They must treat their mentors with the upmost respect, and listen to their orders. Milk-Givers [ Earned ] The expecting or already birthed females of the pack that give us our newest members. They get to eat first along side the Alpha, and Beta. They deserve respect and the Novices are in charge of seeing to their needs. The omega is never aloud around them, even if the Omega is the father, which rarely, if even happens. Cubs, Pups, and Kits [ Earned ] The sacred young of the pack who hold our future in their paws. They are to be protected no matter what. Omega [ Nobody wants this rank in the first place ] The Omegas are the lowest ranking of the pack, they are either the weakest, punished, oldest, or the runts of the pack. They deserve no respect, and are often mauled, bitten, clawed, or other times scared and punished for no reasons. Joining Form Name of Oc- AJ Username - Gender - Species- Appearance - Personality - Desired Rank - Past Groups- Roleplay Example - Allegiance Alphas 3/3 Betas 3/3 Shamans 1/2 Combatants 7/XX Novices 2/XX Milk-Givers 0/5 Omega 1/1 Couples Fang x Tundra Vex x April Dress Code Acceptable *'Tail Armor' *'Elf Armor' *'Spike Collars (Any Kind)' *'Elf Bracelets' *'Leaf Armor' *'Gloves (Keep it simple though.)' *'Fox hats' *'Scarfs' *'Feather tails' *'Flowers' Not to wear! *'Tiaras (Any sort of color)' *'Horns ( of any kind)' *'Heart Lockets (I might allow it though depending on the color.' *'Sweaters' *'Socks ' *'Jackets' *'Rainbow Armor (Or really any diamond shop armor.)' *'Skirts' *'Shoes (Of any kind.)' *'Diamond Shop Armor' Editors Please refrain from editing this page, as the code is very touchy. Sakura/Willow-Tail Warrior Lightning/LightningPelt7 Category:Test page